bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Weapon
Spirit Weapons are armaments that Quincy can create by gathering the Reishi in the air.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 260 Overview A Quincy combines the Reishi in the atmosphere and the power of their Quincy Cross in order to form a weapon.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 Spirit Weapons, like Zanpakutō, are also capable of harming Hollows, which is their intended purpose. However, a Spirit Weapon completely destroys Hollows rather than purifying them.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, page 13 The only thing that limits the power of a Quincy's Spirit Weapon is the Quincy's own stamina and spiritual power. Formation Requirements In order to form a Spirit Weapon, the Quincy must meet certain criteria. All conditions must be met in order for the weapon to be formed. *'Above-Average Spiritual Power': A Quincy must have sufficient spirit energy to create a weapon, and will not be able to unless their power increases. *'Quincy Cross': The Quincy cross gives the power to create the weapon, acting as a kind of focus. Without one, a weapon cannot be formed. *'Reishi Environment': Spirit Weapons rely on Reishi. There must be Reishi in the area for the Quincy to form a weapon. **The Quincy Bangle was created for weaker Quincy to make it easier for them to gather Reishi, though it does not fully overcome the Quincy's lack of power.Bleach anime; Episode 89 Appearance In the past, Quincy only manifested bows and arrows to fight with. Such weapons are still used by the traditionalists.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 18 Modern Quincy developed the ability to form a variety of weapons around 200 years ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 6-7 *A Quincy with just average level spiritual power is more likely to produce weapons in the form of a blue energy. Bleach manga, Chapter 243, pages 1-4 *A Quincy with significant mastery of their spiritual power is more likely to produce weapons with a far more physical, metallic appearance.Bleach manga, Chapter 186, pages 2-5 Quincy Weapons * : A standard bow formed by traditional Quincy as their primary weapon to launch arrows.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page 11 Modern Quincy who still use the Heilig Bogen can customize its appearance and size to suit their personal motifs and strength, such as more decorative design or a crossbow.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 12-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 583, page 1''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 586, pages 2-3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 595, page 15 Projectiles * : They are the primary attack used by Quincy. Spiritual energy formed into the shape of an arrow that is capable of injuring and/or killing spiritual beings. The arrows can be created by collecting Reishi, absorbing Reiryoku from an opponent or gathering spirit energy, giving the Quincy many ways to form their arrows.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 3 They are the Quincy equivalent of an average arrow, but if the arrows are shot continuously, they can eventually injure the wielders' hands.Bleach anime; Episode 14 * are sword-like weapons used by the Quincy. Spirit Weapons Appearances in Other Media References Navigation es:Arma Espiritual Category:Quincy Techniques Category:Weapons Category:World of Bleach Category:Conjectural-Named Articles